


Not For You

by sabbathgoat



Category: Bad Samaritan (2018)
Genre: Abduction, Cages, Collars, F/M, Kidnapping, Marking, Not for the faint of heart, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Serial Killer, Stockholm Syndrome, Urine, Watersports, be warned, can be read as any character honestly, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbathgoat/pseuds/sabbathgoat
Summary: (Probably a terrible decision written at 1 AM...)Cale just really likes pissing on his possessions. He wasn't expecting them to actually like it too.
Relationships: Cale Erendreich/Original Female Character(s), Cale Erendreich/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Not For You

She had been in the cabin for one week. One more week of being robbed of the world, robbed of freedom. One more week while her parents lost a little more hope of finding her, out there in the mountains. One more week of captivity as she looked out her bar covered window and rolled her last bit of determination between her fingers.

_At least she had a window this time._

It was one week of confinement to the cage, looking through the bars when Cale was gone to catch a glimpse of the snowy forest through the boarded up window. Although, a cage was better than a chair, she supposed. One week of dark days and darker nights, thinking until she had nothing to think about anymore. It was quiet when her captor was there, and quiet when he wasn't. One week of a shock collar at her neck, in place of the muzzle. One week of living as an animal; no love in her life of imprisonment.

Days didnt matter anymore, as time moved on with out her. The sun rose and fell, taking away her days and leaving her behind. The snow fell innocently and silently on the other side of the glass while she watched with envy at its freedom to fly where it wanted.

The sun had just fallen behind the trees in a glorious sunset she wouldn't get to see outside, when the front door opened. Right on time as always, Cale entered with barely audible footsteps on the hardwood. He put his keys on the table by the door, where they were supposed to go, and hung his jacket on the single hook. He strode over to her- shifting through the shadows as if he was made of them. His dark eyes seemed hooded enough that maybe she'd get lucky, and he'd be in a good mood tonight.

She knew what day it was, after all... She was at the bars before he was, like she was supposed to be, and peered up at him as he stopped equally as close on the other side. Her gaze no longer had the energy to hold the hate she once felt for him. She simply waited for what she knew would happen next.

Cale stared at her through the square openings with his familiar unreadable expression. One minute passed as he examined her without a word, eyeing her body over only for a second as his eyes instead remained on hers, and hers on his. She took in his appearance as she always did- looking over his perfectly groomed hair and black-clad body that melted into the shadows. He appeared so smooth and perfect on the outside, but the more she looked into his eyes each day the more she knew how feral his mind truly was. Even if she did make it out of this hell alive, she would never forget his gaze.

Cale reached his hand up to unlock the door after three grueling minutes. He opened it easily as the metal groaned, but she didnt move an inch.

He stood in front of her. One hand at his side, the other dropping painfully slow from the door. He said nothing for thirty seconds as he looked her over more thoroughly.

_ "Come on."_ He sounded so sweet, so quiet, so soft, as if he was talking to a shy dog that didn't want to leave the kennel. And he may as well have been.

She took slow steps past the door to stand next to him, facing the darkened kitchen to the right. She knew where they were going to go, but didn't dare walk there herself. He shut the door behind her, and sure enough turned to walk towards the bathroom. She followed, as she was supposed to.

He never went in with her anymore; he had stopped doing that one month after he'd first abducted her, when she finally decided that she had earned one too many scars as punishment for trying to bust his locked window at the house. It hadn't been worth the escape attempts anyways when instead of staying and watching, he'd instead thrown her back into the chair to go another two days with nothing until his own OCD took over and he couldn't bare it any longer.

He opened the bathroom door to let her enter, and shut it behind her. No more tears fell from her eyes as she undressed and got to work in the shower. _Use the shampoo on the far left. Then the conditioner in the middle. Then the body wash on the right, scrubbing in circles over her healing bruises._ _Put them back as she had found them, and if she didn't he would know._ The only freedom left in her life was the two minutes she could spare to stand and simply let the hot water run over her body. She pretended she was somewhere else, anywhere but there- maybe at the beach in the waves, and for just a few seconds felt free again.

She turned off the water. Rang her hair out. Stepped onto the freezing tile. Dried with the thick towel. And lotioned twice- the first one on the left, then the second one on the right.

"I'm finished," Her weakened voice held no emotion as it carried out through the door. It opened five seconds later, as Cale entered and sat down on the covered toilet. Something else swam deep in his eyes as he gazed at her that night. Something hungry amongst the cold blooded killer she saw on the surface. He was terribly intelligent, and she despised it.

"I'm clean..." She couldn't bare the silence.

"I know." He sounded too sweet. It made her stomach flip.

He stood, ever so gently, and walked to stand only inches from her. Close enough for her to smell him; he didn't wear any expensive colognes, but his scent came off in waves of pleasuring comfort. It was something rural, straight from the pine forest they were secluded away in. She knew what she was supposed to do next. And while once not long ago she would protest until he beat her unconscious, now she simply obeyed with not enough care to even hesitate.

She loosened the towel so it fell from her body, Cale then taking it in his hands so he could set it behind him on the sink. She felt his cool breath on her forehead as he reached his thin hands to unbuckle his belt before pulling his dark jeans and underwear together completly off. He folded them quickly and tossed them on top of her towel on the sink, bringing his face just a little closer to hers as she sank to her knees on the hard floor.

Not a single protest from her anymore. Somewhere in the deeper parts of her mind, where she tried not to wander these days, a piece of her believed that she may even enjoy it.

Cale stepped forward so she was positioned between his legs, boxing her shoulders in between his knees. She looked up, meeting his eyes. Her hands rested on her bare lap as his came up to run his fingers through her wet hair, holding her head still.

She closed her eyes as soon as the golden stream of urine released from him, starting warm on her cheek then running down her neck, over her chest and shoulders, branching out over her thighs and most private parts. Cale sighed through his nose in relief, his stream thick and hot as it easily began soaking her clean body. His eyes fluttered shut as his head raised again, bottom lip sucking in between his teeth with his fingers holding her tighter. This was truly the only time she ever saw any authentic positive emotions from him, when he marked her like this. A shiver racked his body along with a choked back moan as his knees threatened to buckle. It was clear to her that he had held it all day, as he usually did both for this very moment and an act of control. Always, always in control. His toes curled until the nails drug on the floor, his fingers gripping her damp hair even tighter as he held on desperately fighting his growing erection against her cheek. The pain in her scalp grounded her from the arousal that had started growing deep in her gut the more often they did this. She focused the best she could on the burning of her hair being pulled and digging her nails in her thighs to keep her fingers from finding herself. She knew the repercussions if she dared touch herself, especially that moment. The piss ran around her finger tips as it started cooling in its streams onto the floor around her knees. Her palms shook as they fought the strong urge to just rub her hands through it over her legs, or feel the trickle that was flowing over her genitals in a waterfall between her hips.

Cale growled deep in his throat as he forced himself to pinch it off as he did every time, gasping with a tightly set jaw. She immediately spun around on her knees so the back of her head rested against his dick, feeling the half erection against her skull as Cale pushed her hair to the side.

So much in control he won't even let his dick get hard, she thought. That also used to enrage her- the very idea that he might get off on pissing all over her. But now... she couldn't exactly deny herself it either. He took two deep breaths- back in control- before letting lose again and soaking the back of her neck with his heavy, strong stream. The golden liquid coated her neck, and she took a chance tipping her chin down to let it gather in a river along her jawline. She stuck just the tip of her tongue out, swiping a taste at the drops that grazed her lips on the way by. So hot, so acidic on her mouth, so warm where it flowed over her belly button down all the way to her throbbing vagina. Her nails left fresh bruises with how bad they suddenly wanted to gather what they could of Cale's urine and thrust it into her, deep as possible.

She could feel his thighs clench behind her as his dick grew even harder, his stream picking up speed as he was forced to hold the base of his clock steady. Each breath became more labored as he fought his arousal before his erection completely cut off his control. The tip of his dick met the skin just under her ear, and she couldnt stop the shudder that racked her frame from how hot the waterfall on her face was.

Cale chuckled a strangled laugh, panting now as she felt his hand tighten around himself.

"Look at you, _enjoying_ _this._ Finally_..._" He hissed.

He tossed his head back with a heavy moan as he continued unleashing the contents of his over stuffed bladder, letting loose over her now entirely soaked torso and legs.

The first few times they had done this, he had to knock her nearly completely out when she fought with every ounce of strength. The next few times, she'd been awake but always struggled again when the smell hit her nose, or his stream touched her face. He would then punch her in the head enough to make her dizzy, and piss right in her mouth until she swallowed it. She stopped struggling after the third time of going to bed with a stomach full of Cale's urine.

The first time she sat still and did as she was told, he praised her so soothingly, petted her face, and sat down on his knees on top her lap. He simply urinated over her entire chest- leaving it at that. The second time she obeyed perfectly, he bent her over the tub and lifted his leg onto the wall with one hand around her throat, letting his long stream fall like a dog pissing on a tree.

But now... now there she was- there they both were- aroused, sweating, pawing at anything to stop from each admitting that they wanted another body fluid top join the chaos between them. Bumping against each other as his precious control slipped through his fingers, along with his dick. His hand massaged her head in a kneading grasp, an action more so for himself rather than her.

Cale clenched himself one last time, releasing a strong river over her neck until it finally trickled down to nothing coming to a stop.

She sucked in an unsteady breath, followed immediately by Cale, and closed her eyes. Her vagina was pulsing with arousal, exposed by her quivering fingers and thighs. She turned her head as Cale stepped away to see him slowly drag his hand up his length, the last drops of piss falling from the soaked tip to join the lake that had been created on the floor. He backed up to lean against the sink, reaching back to grip it with his free hand. A thick line of precum hung down from his growing erection, and he eyed it with an unreadable emotion.

"Wow... look what you did to me. No one's ever gotten me this far... Well then again, I've never gotten to mark someone so much..." his voice fell to a husky mumble as his dark eyes met hers. She remained on the floor, unable to stop from spreading her legs allowing her crotch to sit flat on the piss coated tile. The strong smell of urine that had been waiting for release all day filled her nose, causing her muscles to twitch.

_ "_You like that?" Again with that innocent tone, those huge doe eyes.

She nodded.

He smiled. Evil it was, she knew, but definitely softer than before... His hand lazily stroked himself once before letting go, his half hard cock bobbing against his leg. She tried not to look at it, as much as her eyes begged for her to.

_ "Stand up." _She did. Slowly, allowing the drops of urine to roll down her legs. _"Come here."_

She walked to him, mouth hanging slack. Cale examined her, while her world went still. The smile tugged at his lips as his head tilted ever so slightly, inhaling long and slow, like the strokes he began giving himself again. Any other time she would have cried at being looked at in such a way, but now her vagina only throbbed in jealousy. She ached to the deepest parts of her body for him to just fuck her, maybe piss on her again too when they were done, but as much as she wanted to open her mouth and ask for it, she didn't. She bit the inside of her bottom lip, knowing she was most certainly not allowed to ask for anything.

She wondered how hard he was now, but her eyes remained pinned on his. Cale watched her, looked her up and down three times, jacking himself off leisurely between them.

She knew he was debating giving her what she wanted. She hoped she'd been good enough that he would reward her with it. Maybe since he was so aroused himself, he'd indulge with losing control just a little and fucking her.

A wave of shivers hit her again, knees weakening at how much her legs wanted to wrap around his waist and go down on him. Cale smirked at her, drawing in a sigh.

"Dry off and go to bed."

No_, damn it!_ She sucked in a quivering breath, opening her mouth to cry out to him but immediately biting her tongue to keep quiet. He watched her closely, eyes black in the weak lighting of the room. She didn't budge as he simply gathered his own clothes and left the bathroom. A deep breath attempted to sooth her overloaded mind, but the smell in the room only made it even worse. A few seconds passed and as the urine on her body cooled in the air, her mind focused more clearly. Not nearly enough regret was building in her that she was hoping for- the thought of Cale still twisting in her aroused mind as her hips ached for him even more. Goosebumps grew upon her legs and arms, although whether they were from the cold or the dark fantasies playing out in her mind, she had no idea...

She picked up her towel, dabbed only the remaining droplets off, dried her feet, and pulled her clothes on over her piss covered body. She surely wouldn't have enough time to get herself off either, so she instead had no choice but to hang her towel back up and walk out to her cage. She entered her prison without a sound. Cale was waiting by the door, as he so often did, and shut it as soon as she was past the threshold.

_ No collar tonight,_ she realized.

His pants were still off, displaying his gloriously huge erection that practically taunted her on purpose.

She cursed every part of her being for wanting to get so painfully _wrecked_ by him... Her fists closed as her mind took off imagining all the places she'd be thrilled to let it happen.

She sat on the edge of the bed- the hard side of the mattress not helping her situation. Her thighs clenched in desperation as Cale stood at the door, watching her. She looked at him, then down to his dick when he said nothing. His size was undeniably impressive, as she'd expected. She'd never seen him fully aroused before, so sex-ready with that thick rope of precum hanging down, staying firmly in place as it glistened in the yellow light. Her lip trembled.

_ "Maybe next time..."_ it was a whisper from him, grabbing her attention. "And maybe the time after that... if you're good for it. Then I'll consider letting you choose the spot. And what we do. Would you like that?" His brow raised, lighting a spark in her stomach.

She nodded a little too quickly.

His grin grew slowly, maliciously. He stepped back from the cage.

"And if I hear you touching yourself tonight, I'll cut your fucking fingers right off." He reached down to pull a rough, hard stroke up his dick, bringing more glorious fluid to the tip that joined the preexisting string to flow over his fingers. Her pelvis pulsed as she watched on. He started his slow walk away from the cage, letting go of himself and bringing two fingers up to his mouth. He watched her closely as he stuck them between his lips, licking them clean in one go just before disappearing around the corner. She breathed, a tear rolling down her cheek. Lying down on her bed, she gripped the blankets in an iron grasp to avoid reaching down and fingering herself to oblivion. _Maybe she should try some of that self control Cale was so manic about- how the fuck did he do it so easily?_ Her toes gripped the sheets, and she instead began counting her breaths to calm her body and mind.

When she managed to fall asleep some time later, her night was filled with dreams of making love to Cale in the cabin. He had her bent over the arm of the couch, shock collar around her neck, pounding into her so hard the furniture scratched the hardwood and she felt her hips bruise.

Then they were against the wall, her throbbing vagina stretched to its maximum as he held her up, cum soaking both their legs as she cried out in pleasure.

And then they were on the couch, her on her back as he snaked up between her legs, hands on either side of her head as her hips lifted to wrap securely around his. His cock was so hard, so thick, and she saw stars as he slid deep into her. She could feel every detail, all his ridges and the bones of his hips prodding into her ass with his strong thrusts. Her hands gripped his arms as if her life depended on it. He bent down close to her face, each of them sharing their breath as they panted and sweated and nearly melted with how good they felt. She gazed into his eyes, his oblivion stare full of something other than cold hard control... She wanted to say she loved him. She opened her mouth to whisper it as her world shattered with the best sex she'd ever had and the outrageous adoration she felt for him, but his lips met hers before she could speak.

Their tongues made love as good as they did- drool spilling out to run down her jawline as she cried out into his mouth. Her nails drug down his strong arms, gripping as hard as they could manage with how weak she was. He sucked her bottom lip, bit it just hard enough, licked her tongue with his own. He devoured her, both her pussy and her mouth.

She would have said she loved him, had he pulled away any sooner.

Her hands reached up to run through his hair; it was as soft as she had imagined it would be.

They orgasmed together, toes curling and nails scratching as she cried out loud. No shock coming from the collar around her throat as their hot fluids spilled between them, falling to the couch and running down her stomach, over her ass, along Cale's thighs. He moaned so lovely- a magnificent shiver racking his body as his thighs clenched in a few last quick thrusts, fucking his orgasm deep into her. The way he felt when he finally pulled out, bringing half his impressive load with him, was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

She awoke to the same dark cabin she'd fallen asleep in.


End file.
